He  Broke me, He left me, He'll pay
by AmeliaIvashkov
Summary: when Rose catches Lissa and Dimitri, um well, doing it, she tries to run from the pain, can she get comfort from a friend, can eddie save her, yes revenge is in the story, rated M for a reason :D
1. Chapter 1

He left me. He left me broken heart less. I was running back to my dorm in the pouring rain when I stopped and slid to the ground maybe the rain could wash away the pain but I knew it never could with pain at this extent

"WHY ME!" I yelled out into the rain

I was on my knees now with my head in my hands feeling the rain running down my face not knowing of it was rain or if it was the tears running freely down my face.

"Why me" I whispered

_Flashback _

_I was walking to the gym for normal practice with Dimitri I opened the gym doors and looked around all the light were turned off and nothing was out "Dimitri" I called out nothing, I left and headed towards his room when I got there I heard muffled moans and grunts and heavy panting I felt disgusted sick who knows who this is Tasha would be my most likely choice but when I got pulled in to HER head I was shocked it was my best friend Lissa on that bed with the one I loved and I could tell she wasn't drunk so she had no excuse but the fact that he led her on I… I can't believe it. I was upset but I was not going to let them have the satisfaction of not getting caught I waited on the ground till they were done my back on the wall I creeped into her head hoping the at least they were under the covers _I_ looked up to him with a smile on my face he was stroking my hair "I LOVE YOU, Lissa" he said. This was my queue I stood up straightened up my outfit stood in front of the door and kicked it off its hinges and stared into the horrified eyes of both of them and smiled at them through lissa's eyes I could see that the smile did not reach my eyes and that it was not a friendly smile at all it was the one of hatred it looked as all the life has gone. _

_End of flashback _

And there I was sitting on the ground in the middle of the night in the pouring rain I didn't remember most of what happened it was all a blur all I remember after that was running out into the rain and being here right now I guess If I really want to know I could go into Lissa's head but I never want to be in that traitors head ever again, I heard a noise behind me a slight drag on the ground I don't bother looking up even If I didn't know I didn't look up I felt arms enclose me they were strong and they were warm I felt safe I felt loved I looked up into Eddie's hazel eyes his black wet hair falling across his eyes which were sad he sat down with me holding me close to him "It's going to be alright, It's going to be alright" whispering it over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

omg sorry for putting up a shitty chapter, im on holidays now so more writing for me :DDD only 7 days till christmas I'm soo FUCKING excited! are you?

* * *

'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle YEAH!'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'~.~'~.'~.~'~.

EPOV

She leaned on my body, and I looked at her face, she was asleep, I fumbled around a bit before picking her up bridal style and taking her to the Dhampir dorms. I walked through the doors and up the stairs, getting a few looks from wandering students, I would have too considering what time it is and we were both soaking wet!

When I came to my door I put her down and let her lean against my body, I shivered as her cold skin pressed up against mine, I got my key from my pocket, I opened the door and picked her up again, my roommate, a novice in my grade named Connor smith was up at the infirmary for a couple of days due to a injury from class, so we had the room to our selves,

I scoured my memories on how to increase body temperature, I placed her on the bed, and paced my room, there was something about being naked … I went over to her and took off her shirt and pants, I grabbed a pair of my boxers for her, and I sat next to her and hugged her, I rubbed my arms up and down her body, I felt her body temperature slightly raise, I pulled on the boxes and grabbed a clean shirt and put it on her, she might get mad at me in the morning but I didn't want her getting hyperthermia, I laid her down on my bed and pulled back the sheets and tucked her in , her face was so calm, so gentle…. I stared at her for a bit, so peaceful, I went to Connor's bed and slept there not bothering with changing, I just pulled off my shirt and went to bed.

Tomorrow will be interesting…

* * *

I love eddie he seems so kind in the books, I hope his character does him justice in the movie, Im a bit sore for the next few days, went tubing and hurt my shoulder but i will still write! DUDES comment and show your appreation! I love you guys, and i love CONSTRUCTIVE critisim ( Ive been called a sllut and cunt enough this week!) 33333


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy everybody, Happy hunaka, Merry christmas, Happy new years eve and happy new year, hope you have all had a very safe and happy holidays, This is another chapter, I would have posted it yesterday but mum made me stay at the table and talk to family, but my Grandpa taught me how to play golf ( we have alot of land) and yer, this chapter words just flew out of me but for som reason I cant get chapters longer that at least 500, ( I Have another story) and yer well, This is Rose POV and I know i said in the first chapter eddies hair was black, well I changed it , I forget what colour his hair is ( Im pretty sure it Auburn) well like I said I forget.

Im going to be doing advertising for my faveriout bands so here's the first.

.com/watch?v=RUDc1frz22E&ob=av2e - And the boys by Angus and Julia stone, A fave while I was writing this chapter.

enjoy! :D

( I don't own VA or it Characters) just the plot :) I own a share of harry potter tho :D )

* * *

RPOV

Everything was blurry, I remembered the rain, the sharp pain, the cold but I remembered the warmth the feeling of being completely safe. Arms surrounding me, whispering in my ear, promising me it was okay…

I sat up, fast my head spined for a bit, when everything rightened itself I looked around, this wasn't my room,

My eyes landed on the bed on the other side of the room, someone was laying it, this someone was a guy, and he didn't have a shirt on, and he had a nice back….

This someone sighed and rolled over, I quickly rolled over so he wouldn't see me looking if he was awake, as memories from last night came back, my eyes filled up and tears fell onto my sheets, A sob racked through my body and openly cried.

I could hear movement to my side, I had woken my rescuer, I tried to stop the sobs and they quietened, there was a dip in the bed as "rescuer" sat on my bed, I turned my head to look at him, Our eyes met Brown to Hazel, the brown shaggy hair falling slightly into his eyes, they were not smiling like they normally did, I have known this person for years yet I never would have thought it would be him to save me from myself,

"Eddie..?" my voice trembled from the quite sobs,

He provided a comforting smile and opened his arms, I didn't hesitate to throw myself into them, his arms constricted around me tightly holding me, like whenever he had found me upset, or angry, it had always calmed me down and it worked now, and I held on just as tightly.

"Oh Eddie, I don't know what I would do without you"

He smiled like he thought of something humorous in all this

"well you'd have Hypothermia for one thing, what were you thinking just running into that rain in this weather, you would have died!" all the humour was gone as he pulled back to stare me in the eyes, they were serious,

"I wasn't… I wasn't thinking, I... I, I don't know Eddie" more tears fell down my face,

"It's okay, It's okay Rose, your safe," He pulled me back into his arms and gently rocked us back and forth,

I laid my head on his shoulder and felt my eyelids drop, my arms went around his neck and my eyes closed, and my breathing evened out and I fell asleep,

* * *

I just remebered you's seem to say what dimitri and Lisssa did to rose was wrong... Duh of course it was wrong, but that story comes up soon. Why they did it and how revenge is put in place... May be abit Kinky, as someone said ( made me laugh that one, ) thanks for the reviews Guys! 3


End file.
